Beam line 9-2, funded by DOE-OBER, is dedicated to protein crystallography and is optimized for the collection of multi-wavelength data for MAD phasing, and high-resolution data. When completed in early 1999, the beam line will become the premier protein crystallography beam line at SSRL. It incorporates an upstream collimating mirror, a 2-crystal "pin-post" monochromator, and a bent cylindrical refocusing mirror to produce a low-bandwidth fine-focus beam within a large experimental enclosure. With much help from members of the SSRL Beam Line Development Group, Vacuum Group and Operations Group, focused light was first brought into this new end station in mid June. A preliminary test data set from the protein myoglobin was collected using an ADSC Quantum-4 CCD x-ray detector, purchased specifically for this beam line.